1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a base assembly and a wire-fixing element thereof.
2. Related Art
With continual scientific progress, people rely more on various kinds of electronic devices. However, the electrical elements in the electronic devices often generate a lot of heat. Therefore, there may be the over-heating problem if the heat is not removed immediately.
Take a computer host as an example. The heat sources inside the computer host include the central processing unit (CPU) and the power supply. To solve the heat-dissipating problem, at least one fan is installed inside the computer host. Accordingly, the heat generated by the heat sources can be removed from the system with the airflow caused by the fan.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional heat-dissipating fan 1 includes a pillow 11, a blade assembly 12 and a motor (not shown). The motor is disposed inside the pillow 11. The blade assembly 12 has a plurality of fan blades and is connected to the pillow 11. The motor is connected to the exterior via a wire 13, which can be either a power line or a signal line. The wire 13 goes through an opening 111 of the pillow 11 to the exterior.
With further reference to FIG. 1, to prevent the wire 13 from departing or moving during the operation of the fan 1, the prior art uses a wire bundle 14 to fix the wire 13. However, the opening 111 cannot be adjusted according to the dimension of the cross section or the number of the wires 13. Therefore, the wire 13 cannot be effectively fixed on the pillow 11. In such a case, the wire 13 may be broken when it is stretched with an external force. Besides, the wire bundle 14 cannot effectively block the opening 111, so dusts or water vapor may get into the pillow 11 via the opening 111.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a base assembly and a wire-fixing element thereof for solving the above mentioned problems.